


Maneki Neko o qualcosa del genere~

by raxilia_running



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La fata dovette intendere quel suo disagio, dato che si limitò ad allungare una mano e afferrare l’oggetto non identificato un attimo prima che il ragazzo aprisse la mano e mollasse la presa. Lo rigirò per qualche istante fra le dita con una certa perplessità. Era abituata ai modi di fare di Shizuo, abbastanza sbrigativi e rudi. Ciò che era davvero inaspettato, lì in mezzo, era quella strana specie di regalo che non sapeva neanche se definire così.Shizuo e Celty si ritrovano al parco di Ikebukuro e il ragazzo sembra avere qualcosa da consegnare alla Dullahan. Qualcosa di... totalmente inaspettato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sono un'idiota. Questa è l'ultima one-shot (per adesso) del famoso meme sul mio lj, richiestami da **Ucchan**. Volevo scrivere qualcosa che la stupisse davvero, visto e considerato che non aveva mai pensato a questo pair e si chiedeva cosa potessi tirar fuori. Qualcosa di molto brutto, come puoi vedere! ç__ç Ho scritto questa shot approfittando anche del prompt "qualcosa di inaspettato" dell'Halloween Fest su Fanworld e cosa mi ritrovo fra le mani?! Qui l'unica cosa inaspettata è che Shizuo non mi abbia ancora tirato un distributore in testa e si pentirà di non averlo fatto, dato che diventerà il mio soggetto preferito da torturare, almeno in questo fandom. Sono una persona molto katifaH! E ho scritto anche qualcosa di totalmente imbecille. °A° Alla fine è venuta ben più di una flash ma ormai ci avevo preso la mano e mi sono fermata solo all'inizio della quarta pagina... Ok, basta, la pubblico e rotolo via con gran dolore. ç.ç Chiedo venia per la mia mancanza di fantasia. çOç A proposito: ho deciso di trascrivere i discorsi di Celty segnandoli fra parentesi quadre. E' un'abitudine diffusa nel fandom inglese e ho deciso di seguirla anch'io, proprio per marcare la differenza fra il dialogo "a voce" e quello "digitato".
> 
> **Prompt «Halloween Night»:** Qualcosa di inaspettato

«Uff».

Lo sbuffo accompagnò eloquentemente il gesto rude della mano di Shizuo, che sollevò un involto nero dalla forma non immediatamente riconoscibile, puntandolo davanti a sé con evidente nervosismo.

La Dullahan lo scrutò, inclinando il casco di lato nel tentativo di decifrare il borbottio sommesso dell’amico e il significato che quella palla informe e scura doveva avere.

«Ecco. È per te» spiegò alla fine la guardia del corpo, prima che Celty potesse cavare il suo palmare dalla manica della giacca nera e chiedere delucidazioni. Shizuo la conosceva ormai abbastanza bene per intendere al volo i suoi gesti più plateali ma in quel momento non aveva alcuna voglia di rispondere in maniera troppo dettagliata.

La fata dovette intendere quel suo disagio, dato che si limitò ad allungare una mano e afferrare l’oggetto non identificato un attimo prima che il ragazzo aprisse la mano e mollasse la presa. Lo rigirò per qualche istante fra le dita con una certa perplessità. Era abituata ai modi di fare di Shizuo, abbastanza sbrigativi e rudi. Ciò che era davvero inaspettato, lì in mezzo, era quella strana specie di regalo che non sapeva neanche se definire così.

Magari non ad alta voce: il biondo sembrava essere abbastanza a disagio, a giudicare dal modo in cui la mano che fino a poco prima reggeva il dono scattò, rifugiandosi dietro la nuca e afferrando una ciocca di capelli con un certo nervosismo.

Fu scrutando meglio l’involto che Celty si accorse che possedeva delle zampe e un muso e dei baffi e…

«Sì, è un gatto…» sbuffò Shizuo masticando furiosamente il filtro della sigaretta fra i denti, quando la Dullahan sollevò il casco, gesto che soltanto lui e Shinra avrebbero potuto interpretare come una “espressione interrogativa”. Conoscere Celty da così tanto tempo rendeva la comunicazione, almeno per loro, molto più semplice che per chiunque altro.

Inspirò profondamente l’aria del tramonto, Shizuo, cercando di darsi un tono e di mettere insieme altre due o tre frasi di senso compiuto. Con quella bestiolina fra le braccia la fata non aveva possibilità di afferrare il palmare per comunicare i suoi pensieri né lui poteva restarsene in piedi, in quella posa dinoccolata, a fissare il vuoto nel silenzio più totale. No, non era il caso di restare in silenzio.

«Stavo lanciando un distributore…» esordì alla fine. La metà dei suoi aneddoti cominciava a quella maniera, Celty avrebbe potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco. Inaspettato fu, ancora una volta, il seguito.

«… insomma, quando ho abbassato lo sguardo c’era questo gatto per terra, vicino ai miei piedi. Per poco non lo calpestavo!» sbuffò il biondo.

«E se ne stava per terra con le zampe stirate e la schiuma alla bocca. Penso gli sia venuto un colpo, però respira ancora quindi non deve essere morto» si giustificò alla fine, lasciando intendere che in fondo la colpa era dell’animale, per essersi trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Ovvero, mentre Shizuo Heiwajima dava sfogo a uno dei suoi famigerati attacchi d’ira.

La Dullahan spostò il capo alternativamente dal volto scocciato e lievemente imbarazzato del ragazzo al gatto fra le sue braccia. Assicuratasi che fosse effettivamente ancora vivo e vegeto – non che non si fidasse delle parole dell’amico ma l’uomo più forte di Ikebukuro non era certo un campione di delicatezza – lo spostò delicatamente nell’incavo del braccio sinistro, liberandosi la mano destra quel tanto che le permettesse di impossessarsi del palmare e comunicare con il ragazzo.

[Non capisco, me l’hai portato perché lo curassi?].

Dietro lo specchio delle lenti azzurre, gli occhi di Shizuo saettarono brevemente verso l’alto prima che si decidesse a rispondere.

«Beh, anche… Cioè, in realtà quello può farlo anche Shinra. Il gatto è proprio per te» insistette, strisciando svogliatamente la punta della scarpa contro il selciato.

Prima che l’amica potesse rispondergli in qualche maniera, Shizuo sollevò nuovamente la mano e picchiettò brevemente contro le due sporgenze a punta che fuoriuscivano dal casco giallo di Celty, dall’inconfondibile forma di due orecchie di gatto.

«Mi era sembrato di capire che ti piacessero. Dico… i gatti. Dato che ti ho sempre vista con quel casco, pensavo che ne volessi uno e quando l’ho visto per terra mi è venuto spontaneo raccoglierlo e portartelo».

Solitamente il ragazzo non aveva nessunissima difficoltà a parlare con la sua amica, anzi. Si poteva dire che avessero un tipo di rapporto abbastanza franco ma in quel momento aveva una certa difficoltà anche solo a guardarla. Il problema non era tanto il “pensiero” che le aveva portato – per quanto Shizuo non fosse affatto abituato a fare regali di alcun genere. Era abbastanza distante da certe formalità e i pochi legami davvero forti che aveva non si basavano certo su un reciproco scambio di gentilezze fiorite.

Il nodo della questione era un altro. Gli era capitato, rare volte, di compiere quell’inevitabile associazione mentale fra la sua amica Celty e i gatti: la Dullahan, con il suo abito aderente di pelle nera, richiamava molto la silhouette snella e svelta di un felino. Se si aggiungeva poi la presenza del casco, era quasi d’obbligo pensarci. Da quando aveva raccolto il gatto nero, però, la relazione mentale fra i due esseri si era fatta tanto forte da sovrapporsi nella sua mente fino a fornire un risultato a dir poco inaspettato, almeno per lui.

Peccato che l’idea di una Celty dotata di lunga coda lo innervosisse alquanto, tanto più che lui era abituato a trattare la sua amica nella maniera più onesta e limpida possibile. Avercela davanti, poi, non contribuiva a migliorare la situazione. Affatto.

[Sì, i gatti mi piacciono molto. È stato un pensiero molto gentile, penso che Shinra gli darà un’occhiata ben volentieri quando lo avrò convinto a non dissezionarlo!] esclamò la Dullahan, digitando rapidamente quelle parole di ringraziamento sul suo palmare.

«Figurati, e di che!» borbottò Shizuo, la sigaretta ormai incollata alle labbra, mentre si grattava scetticamente una guancia con l’indice.

Il silenzio scese fra loro con improvvisa rapidità. Celty aveva spostato l’attenzione sul gatto fra le sue braccia quando lo aveva sentito agitarsi debolmente –segno che si stava riprendendo dal trauma vissuto pochi minuti prima – mentre la guardia del corpo se ne stava con una mano in tasca a lanciare sguardi furtivi all’amica, nel tentativo di cancellare dalla sua testa quella stupidissima immagine che non accennava a venire via.

«Dì un po’ ma quel casco te l’ha regalato Shinra?» borbottò alla fine. L’impulso di formulare ad alta voce una certa richiesta continuava a premere contro le sue labbra minacciando di uscir fuori.

La Dullahan digitò brevemente la sua risposta, rallentata dalla presenza del gatto ancora stordito contro il suo braccio. In un altro frangente, Shizuo le avrebbe sfilato l’incomodo di mano ma al momento era abbastanza occupato di suo a scacciare ogni pensiero molesto per prestare attenzione a un simile particolare.

[Sì, me l’ha regalato lui ma allora non sapeva ancora che mi piacessero i gatti. Deve avermi letto nel pensiero!].

Il biondo annuì, fissando lo schermo del palmare mentre due obiezioni prendevano forma nella sua mente: probabilmente Shinra non aveva affatto letto nel pensiero della Dullahan e scoprire che aveva fatto il suo medesimo e assurdo ragionamento con qualche anno di anticipo lo faceva sentire ancora più idiota.

Concentrò l’attenzione sul gatto, che stava riprendendo i sensi stretto contro il petto della fata, e sperò ardentemente che i suoi pensieri evaporassero all’istante, come il fumo della sigaretta nell’aria spessa e scura della sera. Seguendo quell’immagine, cavò l’accendino di tasca: impegnarsi in una qualsiasi attività avrebbe potuto distrarlo a sufficienza e addio a tutte quelle sciocche congetture.

[Cosa c’è, Shizuo? Oggi sei così pensieroso, ti è successo qualcosa di male?].

Lo schermo luminoso del palmare attirò nuovamente il suo sguardo, costringendolo a cercare una risposta plausibile. A chiunque altro avrebbe riservato uno scocciato “cazzi miei” ma era evidente che non si sarebbe mai permesso di rivolgersi così all’amica.

«No, niente di che. Stavo solo pensando a una stronzata senza importanza» tagliò corto il ragazzo, scrollando nervosamente la cenere dalla punta della sigaretta. Aspirò poi il fumo con disperazione, quasi cercando in esso una soluzione ai suoi problemi.

[Sei sicuro? Non importa se è un pensiero stupido, magari se ne parliamo insieme riusciamo a risolverlo] insistette la Dullahan. Nonostante non avesse un viso né una voce per comunicare le proprie sensazioni, la preoccupazione si avvertiva appena nei suoi gesti e nella rapidità con cui incalzava l’amico a confidarsi.

Shizuo chiuse gli occhi, sbuffando sonoramente mentre cercava di non perdere la calma. Non era il solito ascesso di rabbia il suo problema in quell’istante, quanto il pesante nervosismo all’idea di comunicare anche solo metà di quell’idea balzana che continuava a saltellargli per il cervello con un’insistenza a dir poco irritante.

Sapeva che se avesse cambiato semplicemente discorso, Celty non avrebbe insistito più di tanto, non era da lei farlo, ma a quel punto la pulce nell’orecchio – metaforicamente, s’intende – gliel’aveva infilata. E dire che era andato a cercarla soltanto perché aveva avuto un pensiero – un pensiero totalmente idiota e sconclusionato – e si era ritrovato a procurarle soltanto altre preoccupazioni.

«Non so se ti conviene sapere…» concesse alla fine, risistemandosi nervosamente gli occhiali da sole sul naso.

[Non può essere qualcosa di così terribile, Shizuo!].

La Dullahan inclinò la testa di lato in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere un’espressione interrogativa, se avesse avuto un viso per esprimerla. L’amico era solitamente abbastanza impulsivo; quell’improvvisa ritrosia nel parlare la preoccupava non poco. Sapeva che assurdi livelli di testardaggine poteva raggiungere quando decideva di risolvere da sé i suoi problemi ma essergli amica significava anche riuscire a insegnargli che non era affatto solo e non c’era alcun bisogno di restarsene con quella faccia imbronciata e continuare a rimuginare senza aprir bocca.

«Oh beh, l’hai voluto te, non dire che non ti avevo avvertito!».

Shizuo scosse la testa in un impeto di nervosismo e si portò la mano alla bocca, trattenendo la sigaretta fra due dita senza tuttavia muoversi.

«Hai mai pensato… sì, insomma… che se ti fai una coda, tipo con le tue ombre, saresti esattamente uguale a quel gatto nero?».

Il fatto che Celty non avesse un viso gli risparmiò, per lo meno, la vergogna di fronteggiare uno sguardo scioccato ma Shizuo conosceva abbastanza bene la fata per riuscire a leggere il suo linguaggio corporeo, tanto espressivo da fargli provare l’impellente bisogno di andare a lanciare un distributore contro il primo ostacolo che trovava pur di sfogare tutto il disagio che provava in quell’istante.

La fata provò a digitare tutta la sua meraviglia sullo schermo del palmare ma, accortasi dell’impiccio del gatto, lo posò con delicatezza sulla sua motocicletta, prima di tornare a voltarsi e formulare rapidamente una frase di risposta a quella curiosità strampalata.

[Shizuo, era questo che ti rendeva tanto pensieroso?!].

«Te l’avevo detto che non avresti voluto saperlo!» borbottò il ragazzo allungando le dita al di sotto degli occhiali, in un vano tentativo di cancellarsi completamente la faccia pur di non fronteggiare l’amica e la sua richiesta di altre spiegazioni.

Qualunque altra persona normale avrebbe probabilmente reagito a quell’affermazione in maniera offesa – nel migliore dei casi – magari piantando il ragazzo in asso e lasciandolo a macerarsi nei suoi pensieri sconclusionati. Ma Celty non era esattamente una “persona normale” e, per di più, considerava Shizuo con troppo rispetto per trattarlo in maniera tanto brusca.

[Vuoi dire che saresti curioso di vedermi con una coda, Shizuo? È per questo che hai quell’espressione stravolta?].

C’era un certo interesse nelle frasi che la Dullahan gli stava rivolgendo e forse anche una punta di divertimento per il comportamento tanto risentito dell’amico. Vederlo così tanto a disagio su un argomento simile era certamente uno spettacolo raro, qualcosa che le trasmetteva una sorta di sottile tenerezza per lui. Era in quei momenti che Shizuo manifestava una parte infantile di sé che tanto poco si adattava alla sua reale età anagrafica.

«Dai, piantala con questi discorsi e parliamo d’altro! Non ne voglio sapere mezza!» sbuffò il biondo, senza decidersi a scollarsi la mano dal viso, unica protezione che gli rimaneva pur di non mostrare interamente tutto il suo imbarazzo.

Celty era un’amica comprensiva, per sua fortuna, e non si sarebbe mai e poi mai presa gioco di lui. Decise di dargli tregua, buttando lì però l’ennesima affermazione scherzosa che ebbe l’effetto di aumentare in maniera esponenziale il livello di nervosismo del ragazzo.

[Su, Shizuo, non tormentarti troppo] esclamò la fata, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla mentre la guardia del corpo sollevava il mento, cercando di darsi un tono.

[Sono cose che capitano, ti assicuro che Shinra ha una fantasia molto più spiccata della tua].

«Ah, guarda! Adesso sì che sono rassicurato!» borbottò Shizuo, schiacciando nervosamente la sigaretta ormai spenta fra le dita.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli con gesto scocciato, cercando di riavviare con essi anche tutti i suoi pensieri, e poi lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi all’amica, sbottando all’improvviso: «E piantala, che lo so che stai ridendo!».

Il fatto che la Dullahan non avesse un volto non gli impediva di capire, dal modo in cui sobbalzavano le sue spalle e si teneva la pancia, che probabilmente stesse ridendo davvero. Le assestò un pugno leggero contro il braccio, senza nessun’altra intenzione che chiudere la questione in quella maniera un po’ impermalita ma tutt’altro che arrabbiata.

In fondo, soltanto Celty avrebbe potuto sfilarlo da una situazione simile senza farlo sentire _troppo imbecille_ , perché era capace di metterlo sempre a suo agio. Nonostante non fosse umana – o forse proprio per quel motivo – non lo giudicava mai. Era un’amica preziosa, che meritava ben più della sua semplice gratitudine o di un regalo fatto casualmente.

La prossima volta, però, si sarebbe guardato bene dal raccogliere gatti svenuti in mezzo alla strada.


End file.
